Romano's Brotherly Love
by DragonSlayer412
Summary: Romano doesn't hate his brother. No, in fact, it is the opposite. He would do anything for his twin Italy. Warning: AU. blood, character deaths, depression and others to come. Might contain some OoC.


**Please forgive me for not updating any of my other stories. I have ha a really bad case of writer's block for a reeaaallllyyyyy loonnngggg time. And, there was also school and other things.**

**Warning; AU. blood, character deaths, depression and others to come. Might contain some OoC.  
**

**Disclaimer: Totally not mine or else Italy would have said yes when Germany proposed.**

* * *

The last thing Romano could remember was something hard hitting his head.

* * *

_** Flashback:**_

_Russia was, as usual, picking on one of the weakest countries; North Italy. _

_Normally Germany would be there to cut in between the two and yell at Russia,"Hey, vhut is going on over zhere?! Quiet! This is a meeting!" with an inquiry towards Italy to make sure he was okay. Today though, Germany was out sick and having not let Italy stay home to be his nurse,which left Italy wide open for somebody-Russia- to pick on him._

_Currently, Russia was trying to curse Italy's pasta and make it turn into snakes._

_As Germany wasn't there, Romano decided that he should try to show his concern for is brother even if it was just this once._

_"Oi, vodka drinking bastard!" Romano yelled at Russia._

_Russia turned around, giving his full attention to Romano,"Is there something wrong, ne?"_

_As a cold chill could be felt throughout the occupants of the room, Romano held held his ground."Y-yes there is something wrong, you damn bastard_**_._**_You need to stop picking on my brother, _**Ivan**_, because he is onl-"Romano was unable to complete his sentence as he was suddenly hit with something cold and hard on his head._

_Romano dropped unconscious to the floor, with a shockingly red liquid pooling under and around his head._

_Somebody had called an ambulance and Romano with a sobbing Italy were taken to the closest hospital._

* * *

**_ Present (Approximately three hours after flashback):_**

Romano slowly opened his eyes, flinching when his eyes were confronted with a bright light. As his eyes were adjusting to the light he heard a door lightly close with someone's footsteps accompanying the sound. He heard someone, a man, sobbing, mumbling. As Romano strained his ears trying to pick up what the man was sobbing about, he only caught part of what the man was saying."H-h-h-he isn't going to make it. The n-n-nurse said he isn't going to make it."

'_Who, who isn't going to make it? Where am I anyways?!'_ As Romano tried to look over to see if he could identify the sobbing man when he had to stop as he started coughing on his own blood. But that wasn't what was currently occupying his mind. It was what he had seen with his glance; it was not only one, but two men. The sobbing man was his, **his**, Italy who was clutching Germany, one of Romano's least favorite people.

Italy was suddenly by his side, smiling a smile that should not belong to Italy with tears slowly cascading down his cheeks."Romano, I know that you ever really liked me and that I was just a nuisance to you, but I want you to know that I love you, and I will always love you even after you are gone."

As Romano was going to ask Italy what he had meant when he had said 'gone', he erupted in another fit of hacking his own blood with his eyelids slowly dripping closed, Germany softly guided Italy while he went from crying to wailing, yelling,"Why?! Why did he go? I was supposed to be the first one to go."

Romano had one last thought, 'No. NO! I was supposed to be the one to protect him not hurt him! NO! _I never even got to tell him I loved hi-."_ Romano never got to finish his thought as his body shut down the room filling with the sound of the machine that was next to his bed letting everybody know that he was forever lost to the world.

* * *

**At least, that was what everybody thought.**

* * *

Romano did love his brother, Italy.

No matter how jealous Romano acted towards his twin, nor how much he was hateful towards him, Romano loved Italy more than he loved Spain and tomatoes combined.

His love for his brother was so strong, he would do anything for him; stand up against any enemies if needed. Even Russia.

He just did not think that this love of his towards his brother would get himself killed, nor did Romano think that it would hurt his brother worse than anything else ever could.

He wasn't supposed to be the thing that hurt Italy. He was the one person who was supposed to protect him.

That was why he was still here following Italy no matter where he went. Especially as he was entering the black car dressed in grieving clothes.


End file.
